


Talking Body

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Repairman AU, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their twin tattoos tell a story; they are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

 

Jaejoong adjusts his tool belt and admires himself in the full-length mirror nailed to the wall of his office. He's sporting only a pair of tight, threadbare jeans, not bothering with a shirt because it'll conceal the intricate tattoos adoring his toned muscles.

 

Not many people can say they go about their job shirtless, but Jaejoong can. You see, he's a professional plumber at a big company in Seoul. He might be using the word _professional_ loosely, but whatever...people pay him for his services and if they happen to enjoy the view in the process, who's he to deny them the pleasure?

 

Jaejoong hears his office door knob twisting and hastily makes a grab for the cotton, button-up he has laying on a chair. _Shit, if it's my boss I -_

 

It's only Changmin, though, one of his co-workers here in the company. When Changmin lays eyes on Jaejoong, he rolls his eyes. "Admiring yourself again?"

 

Jaejoong huffs and drops the shirt from his grip. "Of course. Gotta look good, we have a big job this afternoon."

 

"Do we?" Changmin yawns and scratches his chest.

 

"Yeah, some guys named Park and Jung are roommates in the apartments down the street," Jaejoong picks up the report to read aloud. "They called the office and said, and I quote: _Our apartment is haunted. Nothing ever gets fixed right - toilet flooding to faucet leaks to appliances busting. Need help, ASAP._ "

 

"Poor bastards."

 

"Do you think they'll be hot?"

 

Changmin rolls his eyes again. "Who cares? It's not our job to worry about that."

 

 _Bullshit._ Jaejoong shakes his head while flexing a bicep and watching the muscles bulge in the mirror. "Don't get all high-and-mighty on me. I saw you watching handyman roleplay porn on your phone the other day."

 

"Shut the fuck up and put a shirt on."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong arrives at the Park-Jung residence with grumpy-looking Changmin at his side. He knocks three times and waits.

 

Two guys with twin harassed expressions on their faces open the door.

 

Jaejoong glances at the taller one first. Classically handsome, yes, but not his type. When his eyes fall on the shorter one about his height, Jaejoong feels his heart race and palms sweat. _Cute, cute, cute, cute! Definitely the one I'd imagine snuggling with on the couch after fucking into oblivion!_

 

The shorter guy has one of those endearing eye-smiles, generous pink lips, and the smoothest skin Jaejoong has ever seen. The guy has on a conservative v-neck sweater that dips low enough to reveal the beginning of a tattoo right above his left pectoral. Jaejoong squints to make out the cursive ink. _Always keep..._ The rest trails behind the sweater.

 

Jaejoong wets his lips. _Oh, this is the one to take home to mama!_

 

Gleefully, he introduces himself, "Hello, I'm Jaejoong, your plumber to the rescue! And this here is Changmin, he'll be taking care of you too!" He indicates towards his co-worker whilst exchanging a knowing look with him in the process.

 

Changmin pointedly jerks his head towards the tall guy. _Perfect, I don't have to fight him for the shorter one!_

 

Jaejoong gives Changmin the barest of nods before sweeping into the apartment, purposely brushing against the shorter guy. He hears Changmin ask, "Excuse my partner, may we come in?"

 

The taller guy is the one to pipe up, "Sure! Let me lead to the bathroom, Changmin! The toilet has been going haywire since last night. Seriously, this place has been a nightmare since we moved in. We've been through five plumbers so far...five!" the man shoves his hand in Changmin's face, five digits spread for emphasis. "Can you believe it? This place is haunted, I swear. Oh, I'm Jung Yunho, by the way."

 

Changmin looks like he's visibly struggling to breathe as he's literally dragged into the apartment, throwing Jaejoong a stiffened look before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Facing the shorter one, Jaejoong guesses aloud, "You must be Park?"

 

"Park Yoochun, nice to meet you," the cute guy smiles easily. "The kitchen is this way, follow me."

 

_With pleasure!_

 

Jaejoong follows with a hop in his step, eyes glued to the subtle curves of a small ass in jeans.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yoochun settles back in his chair at the breakfast table, fiddling with his laptop and pretending to work. Really though, how can he concentrate when the current plumber is topless and writhing underneath the sink?

 

Adjusting his square-framed glasses, Yoochun attempts to write a few more words to meet his quota for the morning. His editor will roast him if he misses another deadline.

 

His glances over his dark-framed spectacles to see how the plumber is faring and immediately feels tingling in his groin. Jaejoong is thrusting his hips upward and grunting, fighting tooth and nail with that pipe.

 

Maybe he should -

 

Suddenly, the pipe bursts. Jaejoong exclaims, "Fuck it all to hell!"

 

Sniggering under his breath, Yoochun calls out, "Need any help?"

 

"N-No. I got it! Thanks, cutie!"

 

Humor drains from Yoochun's face and he's staring blankly at the squirming man underneath his sink. _Cutie?_

 

Before he can start complaining about the mess the incompetent plumber is making of his kitchen floor, Yunho comes skipping into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge with a happy grin. "I'm getting Changmin a beer. Poor guy sweats like a faucet, he needs to cool off! Good news, Yoochunnie, our toilet is nearly fixed! Changmin is so talented, he's really got a knack for fixing things. Just now, I got him to take a look at a few of my electronics and he actually managed to get my DVD player to start working again! Isn't that awesome?"

 

As usual, before Yoochun can manage to formulate a response to his roommate's rambling, Yunho is out the kitchen, whistling a tune under his breath. Yoochun sighs moronfully at the huge puddle forming beneath his half-naked plumber.

 

 _A hot piece of ass but a shitty handyman_ , Yoochun despairs. _What a pity._

 

A few more minutes pass and the water level is increasing at an alarming rate.

 

Yoochun has had enough.

 

He stalks over to the so-called plumber, ready to give him an ear-full about lack of credentials when his eyes lock on the words tattooed across Jaejoong's left pectoral: _Always keep the faith_.

 

 _Oh my God_ , Yoochun's jaw slacks. Those are the _same_ words etched across his own chest; it's an inspirational quote he basically lives by and repeats to himself during life's lows. Does this man live by those words too?

 

He recalls the day he got the tattoo. He'd been drunk in college...Yunho had tried to talk him out of it. But _Always keep the faith_ is a line he'd heard in a song and they immediately struck a chord in him. It must have struck a chord with Jaejoong too, for him to permanently ink his body with it.

 

In a trance, Yoochun sinks to his knees next to the plumber and traces the tattoo with his forefinger. Instantly, the body underneath his sink stiffens, nipples hardening from the stimulation.

 

"Mr. Park?" Jaejoong's voice wavers.

 

"Call me Yoochun," he whispers. "I'm sorry but...your tattoo..." He retracts his touch but remains kneeling at Jaejoong's side, mindless of the wetness soaking his jeans. He can't stop staring at this man.

 

The tattoo is a sign Jaejoong is his soulmate.

 

Yoochun knows it sounds naïve, perhaps even stupid, but he'd vowed at the tattoo parlor years ago he'd marry whomever has a tattoo of those words. Subconsciously knowing the odds of that happening are slim, he thought he'd be safe from marriage. But now...there's no denying it.

 

Jaejoong _is_ his soulmate.

 

The plumber reaches out to blindly grab a roll of thick cloth from the bag next to him and uses it to wrap up the busted pipe...it manages to contain the leak. Then, Jaejoong slides out from under the sink and sits half-way up, giving Yoochun a heated gaze. "You like it? I have more on my upper back. I noticed you have a tat too...can I see it?"

 

Yoochun's breath hitches when he feels Jaejoong's slightly wet fingers tug the collar of his sweater down passed his nipple. The touch immediately makes him hard in his pants. _God damn it,_ Yoochun inwardly panics, feeling his self-control waning for this complete stranger.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Jaejoong sees the words tattooed across Yoochun's soft flesh, his eyes widen and his pulse begins to race.

 

Never mind the man is a cute piece of ass he wants to bang, Jaejoong can't help the word that flints through his mind at this moment: _soulmate_.

 

It's meant to be. Who else permanently inks their body with the same words as you if not your other half?

 

He raises his eyes to meet Yoochun's and is met with disbelief and waves of affection. He clears his throat then says, "Very nice. I have the same...can I ask you something, Yoochun?"

 

"S-Sure."

 

That's when Changmin's angry voice comes barging in, disrupting their moment.

 

"Jaejoong, seriously, you haven't fixed the pipe yet?"

 

He cringes then glares up at his co-worker, trying to convey his need for the man to get the fuck out and leave him alone with Yoochun.

 

Changmin ignores him and snaps his fingers. "Move. Let me do it."

 

Groaning, Jaejoong hops up to his feet and dusts off his jeans. "Jeez, no need to be so rude about it. I stopped the leak."

 

"Whatever." Changmin tunes him out by going under the sink with a wrench.

 

Yunho comes strolling into the kitchen, grinning widely. "Is Changmin fixing the pipe too? Wow! Changmin, you are so good at fixing things! Amazing!"

 

There's an abrupt clanging against the pipe then Changmin calls back, "Thanks." It's then Jaejoong notices Changmin is shirtless, abdomen covered with a light sheen of sweat.

 

Jaejoong looks over at Yoochun and sees the man back at his laptop, staring at the computer screen with furrowed brows.

 

He sighs, severely disappointed. _The moment's over_. Before he leaves the apartment with his tool bag and grumpy co-worker, Yoochun catches him at the door and asks, "Do you think you can come over tomorrow to install...uh...a new faucet? Our current one is rusty?"

 

"It is?" Yunho questions.

 

"Yes," Yoochun replies tightly.

 

Avoiding Changmin's no doubt judgmental stare, Jaejoong smiles and nods, "Of course. Whatever you want, Yoochun, I'm at your service!"

 

He hears the cute guy's quick intake of breath and gives himself a pat on the back. A small victory, but it'll do for now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Jaejoong is back in Yoochun's kitchen, fighting with the sink again.

 

Yoochun eyes the plumber through his lashes. The man is clearly making a mess of things as he installs the new faucet, but Yoochun doesn't care. He's too busy watching the erotic rippling of Jaejoong's back muscles and the contracting of an elaborate tattoo on the man's upper back.

 

 _Hot_ , Yoochun bites his bottom lip; he wants to touch.

 

 _No, idiot, focus_. Yoochun shakes his head and goes back to typing on his laptop. Jaejoong might be his soulmate, but that doesn't mean Yoochun has to act on it.

 

Nothing wrong with admiring from afar, though.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong finishes with the faucet, glowing with pride at having completed a job without Changmin's help. The new faucet is installed and the water is working...miraculous!

 

He picks up his t-shirt and tool bag and strolls over to Yoochun. The bespectacled man looks up, awaiting a response from Jaejoong.

 

"All done. Guess that's...good-bye?"

 

Yoochun worries his lower lip, drawing Jaejoong's attention to it. "I guess. But..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I feel like you did me a favor by coming over a second time. How about lunch?"

 

 _Another victory!_ Jaejoong cannot contain his delight. "I'd love that! But I insist on cooking us lunch. I'm a better chef than any restaurant you had in mind!"

 

Yoochun is helpless to refuse when this attractive, half-naked man is fixing him with wide-puppy eyes.

 

_Fine. Might as well get to know my soulmate. Lunch and only lunch, then no more._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It seems Yoochun has a lot in common with Jaejoong, not just a tattoo. They seem to enjoy the same music, food, and hobbies. Jaejoong may not know how to fix shit, but he knows how to cook. Yoochun is thoroughly impressed despite his hesitancy to pursue the man.

 

"I like feeding you," Jaejoong simpers, neglecting his own food to watch Yoochun eat.

 

"Y-You're a great c-cook." Yoochun has a hard time getting the food past the lump in his throat.

 

Lunch ends with a trip to the movies which ends with an exchange of numbers and a promise to see each other later.

 

Later never comes.

 

Yoochun refuses to let it. Too frightened to face Jaejoong's intense brand of compassion and lust.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong is brooding in the office, eyes itchy, dry, and heavy. He barely got any sleep last night, spending hours obsessing over Yoochun. First, it started as a simple fantasy of Yoochun admiring his muscles and tattoos - with his tongue - then it turned animalistic as he recalled Yoochun in those square-framed spectacles. He imagined the cute guy crawling over to him and straddling his lower body as he worked on the pipes under the sink. His imagination took a quick turn when Yoochun was suddenly naked and taking Jaejoong's cock out of his jeans. There was humping, then penetration, and then lots and lots of fucking.

 

He came so hard last night.

 

That isn't even what had kept him up at night. It's the fact that Yoochun hasn't called him or responded to his texts in weeks. Jaejoong sometimes sends him random texts throughout the day - about the weather or a cat on the street - but either he gets one word responses or no response at all.

 

He's embarrassed to admit it upsets him to an immeasurable degree. Can't Yoochun see they are meant to be?

 

The office door opens and Changmin comes in, cell phone cradled against his cheek and left shoulder. "Yunho, I told you to be careful with that DVD player. How'd you get a pen stuck in there?"

 

Jaejoong watches his co-worker's face flicker with exasperated affection as he nearly shouts, "That's not how you try to unjam a CD!"

 

When the call ends, Jaejoong raises an eyebrow at Changmin. "So...Yunho? You're seeing Yoochun's roommate?"

 

Changmin answers stiffly, "Yunho is an overworked, nonfunctional law student. He fucking breaks anything he touches. You know he already messed up the DVD player I fixed for him? He needs me; that's why we have each other's number. Without me, he'd go broke paying other repairmen."

 

"Oh? He needs you? And that's all?"

 

Changmin's large ears burn. "Yes. _That's all_."

 

"Uh ha." Jaejoong figures his co-worker is banging the brains out of that law student but keeps his mouth shut to steer clear of Changmin's wrath. "So...does Yunho ever talk about Yoochun?"

 

Changmin throws him an indiscernible glance. "Well, since Yunho spouts about a hundred words a minute, I might have heard Yoochun is dating some female bartender."

 

Jaejoong doesn't get much sleep that night either, not with the growing ache right below his tattoo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yoochun fakes a headache and tells his newest fling he has writing to do. Which isn't true. His deadline was last week and he turned everything in to his editor on-time. He'd sent poems, dark, melancholy poems that had even Yunho in tears.

 

Maybe he's depressed. Maybe he needs to get off his lazy ass and call that damn plumber back to his apartment and demand he fix _him_ instead.

 

Yoochun breathes out deeply, falling back on his bed. Through the wall, he can hear two voices arguing. He knows it's Yunho and his new personal handyman and _friend_ , Changmin. Although, he has a hard time believing they're just friends when all his roommate does these days is brag about how _wonderful Changminnie is_ and how _handsome Changminnie is_ and how _Changminnie is my hero_.

 

Yoochun should probably be grateful. Yunho is probably destined to die by accidental electrocution, but with Changmin's presence his roommate might have a fighting chance.

 

Rubbing the tattoo over his heart, Yoochun wonders what Jaejoong is doing these days. He sort of misses his cooking, having only tried it that one time and it was beyond delicious. He sort of misses the plumber's shitty repairs (the faucet busted the next day, by the way; Changmin had to come and reinstall it). And he sort of still wants to trace those tattoos and get his fill of that sculpted, muscular chest.

 

 _I'm such a lazy, stubborn ass_ , Yoochun groans and buries his face in a pillow.

 

His cell phone suddenly blares like a siren in the silent bedroom, lunging his heart to his throat. He picks it up and sees Jaejoong's name across the screen.

 

_Answer it...answer it, damn it!_

 

Yoochun exhales shakily and answers the call. "H-Hi."

 

He's met with pause then a small, "Hi. Are you okay?"

 

"Of course," Yoochun lies.

 

Another pause then Jaejoong laughs dryly, " _I'm_ not okay."

 

Yoochun's stomach clenches. "Oh? Why not? Business not going well?"

 

"No, business is good. Changmin still saves my ass."

 

It's Yoochun's turn to laugh, surprising himself when it comes out genuine. "You are a shitty plumber."

 

"But an attractive, shitty plumber, right?"

 

Yoochun's laugh dies. "Why'd you call, Jaejoong?"

 

He hears a long intake of breath. "I realized I never got a chance to ask you that first day I met you..."

 

"Ask me what?"

 

Jaejoong whispers, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

 

Yoochun drops his phone. He quickly picks it back up and whispers back, "Y-Yes...I do."

 

Voice trembling with emotion, Jaejoong wonders, "Then what the fuck are doing so far away?"

 

For the first time in weeks, Yoochun smiles from the heart, a weight lifted. "I don't know...I'm an idiot I guess."

 

"I'm coming over," Jaejoong says shortly and hangs up.

 

Yoochun clutches the phone in his palm. No time to talk himself out of it this time; he's going to confront his soulmate head-on.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jaejoong wastes no time in pushing a warm, dewy, just got-out-of-the-shower Yoochun against the nearest wall. "I need to taste you."

 

Yoochun moans, opening his mouth to accept Jaejoong's enthusiastic tongue. They manage to make it to the kitchen of all places and on the breakfast table. Jaejoong lifts Yoochun onto the flat, wooden surface and trails kisses down the column of his throat and down to his chest.

 

"This tattoo..." Jaejoong mutters. "Who else but my other half would _always keep the faith_?"

 

"Whatever the fuck that means right?" Yoochun breathlessly chuckles.

 

Jaejoong grins. "Yeah." And dips down to lower Yoochun's sweatpants and mouth at the growing erection. "I kinda wanna fuck you on this table and then make you a snack."

 

Yoochun bucks his hips. "Mmm, and then?"

 

"Then we go to the bedroom and we sleep." Jaejoong puts his mouth over the head of Yoochun's cock, bobbing his head and licking the underside. He lifts his head to continue, "And maybe I wake you up a few times to have lots of sleepy sex?"

 

Inhumane squeaks are ripped from Yoochun's throat. All he can do is nod. Jaejoong might be a shitty handyman, but he's a good cook, an excellent kisser, _and_ a fantastic cock-sucker.

 

A few more sucks and nips and long kisses on the mouth later, and Jaejoong is spreading Yoochun's legs and settling between them. He applies a generous amount of the lube he'd hidden in his pocket and lifts Yoochun's hips, guiding his cock to the entrance.

 

Deep, husky groans emit from both men as their bodies find an easy rhythm. It's perfect and they simply _fit_.

 

"Hello, I'm Jaejoong and I'm here to fix your plumbing," Jaejoong grunts in a lewd tone.

 

"God, that's awful," Yoochun whines. "Just shut up and fuck me."

 

The table rocks with the motion of their obscene mating dance. Jaejoong thrusts his hips even harder, reveling in the feel of Yoochun's hole squeezing and taking him in deeper.

 

Unable to withstand the desire curling in his groin and the unnamed emotions building in his heart, Jaejoong dips his head to lay a feathery kiss over Yoochun's tattoo. "I might love you."

 

Yoochun's heart is threatening to jump out of his chest. "Y-You barely know me."

 

"You're my soulmate right?" Jaejoong pulls out then gently pushes back inside Yoochun, making the man beneath him burn. "That's all I need."

 

The gentle rocking and sweet words tug on Yoochun's navel and heartstring. The tension in him builds, bubbles up, and then explodes when Jaejoong speeds up and empties inside him.

 

Jaejoong collapses on top of Yoochun, sweaty chests pressed against one another. He feels Yoochun's nimble fingers trace the tattoos decorating his upper back and he shudders.

 

The table is teetering underneath their weight so Jaejoong makes the wise decision to stand and help Yoochun up too. They begin re-adjusting their clothes in silence but throwing each other the occasional Cheshire grin.

 

"Oh my God!" Yunho's voice booms from the doorway; Yoochun's roommate appears both horrified and on the verge of laughter. Changmin comes up behind him, bare-chested, and scoffs at Jaejoong, "Do you _ever_ wear a shirt? And he's a client, man, a client! Have you no boundaries?"

 

Jaejoong pulls his jeans up while giving Changmin a pointed look. "Where's _your_ shirt, oh saintly one?"

 

"Yunho needed me to fix a loose drawer in his study desk," Changmin mumbles, eyes averted.

 

Yunho claps his hands together. "And he's almost done, his hands are truly magic!"

 

Changmin turns an interesting shade of red then wraps a hand around Yunho's waist. "Let's go back to the bedroom. I need to tighten a few more screws."

 

"Okay!" Yunho leads the way out of the kitchen. "Let me tell you about the time..."

 

As the two men disappear, Jaejoong looks at Yoochun. The man is struggling with the strings of his sweatpants. Jaejoong walks over to help him. As he's undoing a fairly tangled knot, he asks the cute man, "Are we gonna give this soulmate thing a shot?"

 

"I don't usually fuck guys on my kitchen table," Yoochun grumbles with a hint of a pout. "So...I guess we are."

 

Jaejoong beams and grabs Yoochun by the face, lips seeking the other's full ones. They nip and nibble until Yoochun's tummy rumbles.

 

Pulling back, Jaejoong offers to cook them dinner. Yoochun settles down on his sore bum, still flushed and shaky from their love-making, to watch Jaejoong move about the kitchen. They chat while the meal is being prepared, ignoring the shrieks and laughter coming from Yunho's bedroom.

 

As the soup and rice simmer on the stove, Jaejoong motions for Yoochun to come closer and scoops up a spoonful of the meaty soup. Holding it to Yoochun's lips, Jaejoong coos, "Try it. Tell me how much you love it."

 

Yoochun tries it.

 

Loves it.

 

And might just love the man who made it too.

 

 


End file.
